The Phantom Songfics
by The-Phantom-Charlotte
Summary: Here are all my song fics that I have written. They all follow the same characters and they are going to be uploaded in a order and they will link to one another, so if you want to get some of the references you will need to read them all. Dont forget to read and review. And remember this is my 1st fic! So be nice. Minor TXS Major DXOC


Danny didn't know why Sam got so moody when he dated Valerie back in Freshman year. Now he did. He also now knew why he got so angry when she went out with Elliot, and then eventually Tucker. Yes, those two were together, or should I say are together. They started going out in the last year of high school just after Sam and Danny had broken up. Turns out they had been going out for a couple of months behind his back. He now knows about the feeling Vlad has when he 'lost' his mum. He now knows how hard it is to just let go and move on. To find someone else. To start a family.

Now aged 24, Danny, now Dan, sat in the small cafe on the outskirts of Wisconsin with his old college friends Mike and James. Both of them where into the paranormal, and as soon as Danny had walked into that school and said his last name they had stuck to him like glue, and after a while they had sorta bonded and actually became good friends. Better friends than Sam and Tucker anyway, as some might say. Mike was sat, drinking some coffee and reading the local Job ads. All 3 of them where jobless, unless you counted the band that they had, The Paranormals, a 'job'. They would argue that they would get paid well when they did one of the better songs, and sometimes they got asked back into the club another time because they were good, I mean you had Dan singing and on lead guitar, Mike on the keyboard/guitar and back up vocals, and James on Drums. They were a unstoppable force.

Their latest gig was in Amity Park and, from what Dan had heard from Jazz, Sam and Tucker where still living there having moved back together after college. They where due to play in the local night club, and to be honest Dan was dreading it. He didn't want to see anyone from Amity again, especially Sam or Tucker after the way the three of them had split up after a long argument. However, it was good money and all three of them knew that they needed any money they cloud find.

Fast forward to the night of the show, it is their last song of the night, and so far it had been going well. But just as Dan was going to announce the last song, he saw a pair of recognisable violet eyes. Sam. Next to her was Tucker, both of them looking as equally as shocked as Dan was that they met each other again in the nightclub, and on such terms. But none the less, Dan had to carry on, however instead of doing the usual song, he looked round to the band members and mouthed 'Just another girl'. The three of them shared knowing glances after Mike and James looked around at the dance floor and saw Sam and Tucker, easily recognising them after Dan had gone over their descriptions vigorously in case they saw them. Now they could put the plan they had in action.

Dan started to sing, whilst playing the guitar in his hands. All the while staring at Sam and Tucker with a playful glint in his eye and a small smile on his face.

_"Step out into the Indian dust_  
_I can feel the cracks in my spirit_  
_They're starting to bust_  
_Drive by your house_  
_Nobody's home_  
_I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone"_

Sam gasps as Tucker glares at Dan, whilst Dan just ignores them and the band grows silent, before a small yet powerful drum beat kicks in. Dan continued to sing whist handing Mike the guitar and taking the microphone out of the stand, thankful that it was wireless so he could move around.

_"All my friends say I should move on_  
_She's just another girl_  
_Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard_  
_And all my friends say it wasn't meant to be_  
_And it's a great big world_  
_She's just another girl (another girl)"_

Dan walks down the stage steps and along the dance-floor, bowing and kissing almost every girl on the hand, apart from Sam's whose he avoided at all cost, even when she started trying to talk to him. Dan blew both of them off, even when Tucker grabbed his arm. He walked back onto the stage and continued at a faster tempo so people could dance.

_"I went to see a fortuneteller, that was a trip_  
_Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip_  
_I can't believe you're out there flying with someone else_  
_Now Jason's getting married in the blink of an eye_  
_I got an invitation but I didn't reply_  
_Tell your little brother that we put down the gloves_  
_And give him all of my love"_

James did a impressive drum build up, whilst Dan and Mike sung into the microphone like two fools in love before inviting girls onto the stage and dancing with them. 1 girl caught Dan's eye instantly, her golden brown hair cascading down her perfectly formed face and flowing freely over her shoulders. The glittery grey mini dress she was wearing accented all the right places, and she was holding a pair of sliver high heels dancing with bare feet. But before he could walk over to her, a crowd of dancers got in front of him. He frowned and walked towards the spot he saw her last and started to sing again.

_"All my friends say I should move on_  
_She's just another girl_  
_Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard_  
_And all my friends say it wasn't meant to be_  
_And it's a great big world_  
_She's just another girl (another girl)"_

Dan could see Mike and James looking at the back of the dance floor, and when he looked over he could see Sam and Tucker fuming at Dan, angry that he could ruin their night like this. Dan smiled smugly before his expression changed to house a look of determination as he saw the grey dress girl again near the middle of the dancefloor. He walked over to her and started to dance with her while singing, as she turned around he could see her face finally. Thick black lashes framed ice blue eyes that almost glowed. Her lips were painted pail pink, that had a over coat of gloss that didn't make her lips seem to big or sticky, but they did make her lips seemed perfect to kiss.

_"I could be reeling them in left and right_  
_Something's got a hold on me, tonight_  
_Well maybe all of my friends should confront_  
_The fact that I don't want another girl"_

She giggled, and my heart started to race. Dan dragged her onto the stage and sat down on the edge with her. The crowd around them had grown and Dan could see Sam and Tucker right at the front, the angry glare prominent on their faces, as they waited to see what Dan would do next. Dan smiled and winked at the two and carried on, but in a slower tempo.

_"All of my friends say I should move on_  
_All of my friends say_  
_All of my friends say_  
_All of my friends say_  
_She's just another girl"_

Dan got on both knees as he slid down to face the girl. The girl looked shocked and surprised. Mike and James looked at each other knowingly. They both knew that Dan had found 'the one' and they let him carry on with his escapade. He sang slowly and quietly, whilst the guitar and drums in the background almost stilled. The silence in the room was almost deafening and the anticipation was so think you could cut it with a knife as they all waited for Dan to start singing again.

_"Now why can't I sleep at night_  
_And why don't the moon look right_  
_It sailed off but the TV's on_  
_And it's a great big world"_

The girl just laughed again, and started to sing again. Her voice was like bells swaying through the night breeze. Sam and Tucker ere shocked at seeing Dan sing to a girl, let alone a pretty one. And to be honest Sam was feeling quite jealous about it. Mike and James both heard their cue and picked up their tempo to the original fast paced speed it was for the last chorus.

_"She's just another girl,_  
_Don't let her stick it to your heart so hard_  
_She's just another girl_  
_All my friends say she's just another girl_  
_Another girl"_

Dan looked around at all crowd as they cheered, Sam and Tucker had left some when during the chorus and the girl he had sang to was standing next to him expectantly. Whilst Mike and James started to pack up, Dan took the sign and walked up to the girl.

"Hi, my names Dan, what's yours?" Dan asked whilst holding out his hand  
The girl laughed and said, "My names Emily" as she shook Dan's hand  
Dan took that as a good sign and asked "You wanna go on a date with me?"  
Emily thought for a minute before saying "Sure, come on lets go" and dragged him out the nightclub, into the city that was covered in the dark blanket that is the night sky.

* * *

**What did you think? Please give me thoughtful reviews, I don't care if you are writing to say it is good or bad, just please tell me what I can improve on next time! And remember I don't own anything!**


End file.
